emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04163
}} is the 4,165th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 27 September, 2005. Plot Part 1 Outside the Tat factory, Val and Eric discuss their business. Eric wants to take the morning off, but Val makes an excuse and says that a stately home in Harrogate need some curtains making, and can Eric get up there today. Eric is slightly reluctant at first, but heads off. Outside Wishing Well Cottage, Del compliments Debbie on her top. Debbie is with Sarah, and they pass Cain. Debbie tells him its own clothes day at School, but Cain is blasé. In the factory Del arrives and Val informs her of the bailiff's imminent arrival. Val has an idea, and wants Del to get Jay on the phone so she can sell the material to him for £3k. In the Post Office, Bob is trying unsuccessfully to cheer Viv up, while Donna is also looking glum. Andy and Debbie enter, and Andy is annoyed that Debbie didn't drop Sarah round. Debbie tells Andy she has changed her mind and leaves the shop. Andy is angry. Back at the factory, Jay is inspecting the fabric. Jay tells Val that he will give her £2k. He assumes that Val is desperate, but because it's a favour to Del, Jay offers £2.5k. A desperate Val throws in the rest of the materials and Jay offers her another £200. Val and Jay shake. In the Woolpack, Donna enters looking for Marlon, and goes into the kitchen. At the bar, Paul announces to Rodney who is with Danny, that Delphine La Clair will be in the village with some associates tomorrow, and she would like Rodney to put them up. Rodney reckons there is no room. Danny and Paul tease Rodney, and convince him to accommodate them. In the kitchen, Donna and Marlon discus the double wedding. Donna announces she was getting cold feet, but now she is ok with it. Marlon asks why and Donna thinks that it is the only way to lift Viv out of her depression. Marlon looks worried. Outside, Debbie arrives with Sarah to see Robert, who is sat down with a picnic. The couple discuss Cain and Andy. Debbie tells Robert that she nearly told Andy about coming to meet Robert. Robert tells her not to as Andy would go ballistic. Debbie tries to kiss Robert but he moves away. In the Woolpack, Cain sees Andy and asks him why he isn't with Sarah. Andy tells Cain that she is with Debbie. At the side of the bar, Marlon is trying to make excuses for not having lunch with Viv. Donna asks Paul if Marlon can have a few hours off and Paul says yes. Marlon pretends to be happy. Back in the factory, the bailiffs arrive. Val hands over some cash, and tells him that it is slightly short, but she will make it up next time. The bailiff refuses and goes to take the sewing machines. Val pleads with him, and he gives her until the end of the day to get the rest of the money. He also tells Val that the bill goes up by £100 every hour. Part 2 In the factory, Del is on her mobile to Val. She informs Val that the bill has gone up by another £100. Val plans to talk to Rodney. Robert gives Debbie a teddy for Sarah. Debbie reckons that Sarah gets in the way. Robert and Debbie kiss. Robert asks Debbie if she is convinced that he is interested in her. They kiss again. At the antiques barn, Val is snappy with Paul and Danny. She asks when Rodney will be back, but Paul doesn't know. Val spots some money in the cash box, and swiftly takes the money before leaving quickly. Above the shop, Donna is trying to discuss the wedding plans with Marlon, Bob, and Viv. Bob and Viv discuss weddings. Viv decides to make some notes about plans for the wedding. Marlon and Bob see this as their excuse to leave. In the B&B, Steph answers the phone and greets Delphine enthusiastically. Steph arranges 3 rooms with her for tomorrow night. Steph finishes the call, and runs outside to Marlon. She asks Marlon to rustle up something nice for Delphine and co. While Steph is outside, the phone rings, and Terry answers. He takes a booking for 3 room's tomorrow evening for a science fiction convention. At the factory, Val rushes in and gives the bailiff the rest of his money. Val is just about to put the rest of the money she stole in her bag when the bailiff takes that too and tells her its payment for the 2 hours they were waiting. He tells Val he will be back in 2 weeks to collect the next instalment. The bailiffs leave and Del asks Val where she got the money from. Val says she borrowed it. In the Woolpack, Marlon is serving meals. Donna enters looking depressed. She tells Marlon that as soon as he left Viv went back into a depressed mood. Donna wants Marlon to cheer her up. Marlon declines and says he is busy. Max, who is at the bar, asks Donna if she likes rugby. Donna says yes, so Max invites her to a rugby match. At Wishing Well, Cain is watching TV when Debbie enters with Sarah. Debbie makes an excuse as to why she is late home from school. Debbie tells Cain that she skipped School. Cain tells Debbie he saw Andy, and says that no lad will look at her while she has Sarah, and that she won't have any fun for the next 10 years. Cain leaves, and Debbie picks up her phone. At the B&B, a lady with a dog enters and Steph greets her in French. When the lady compliments the B&B in English Steph tells her that her English is very good. The woman confirms that she is not Delphine, but Babs Mulberry. Steph tells her that the B&B is fully booked. Terry enters and greets Babs, and confirms that he spoke to her on the phone yesterday. Steph introduces herself to Babs and tells them both that she is confused. At the factory, a grumpy Eric tells Val that the stately home had never even heard of Eric, and that it had been a wasted trip. Val makes an excuse and ushers Eric out to the Woolpack promising lots of alcohol. Back at the B&B, Steph is struggling on the phone, talking French. Steph tries to explain that she is double-booked. Steph learns that Delphine is already on her way. Outside in a field, Debbie meets up with Robert. Debbie is upset and tells Robert that Cain only cares about Sarah. Robert comforts her and pays her a compliment. They hug. In the Woolpack, Donna is discussing her trip to the rugby with Marlon, Bob and Max. Danny makes a joke at Marlon's expense. Viv enters and tells everyone off for having a laugh. Max apologises and explains that he took Donna out. Max offers to buy Viv a drink. At a table, Eric and Val discuss the business. Rodney enters, and announces to Danny and Paul that £500 is missing from the takings. Rodney says he wants it back, or he will be docking Danny and Paul's wages. Val looks guilty. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes